Reason
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Sasuke menyukai tomat, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto juga menyukai tomat? Mungkinkah itu? RnR?


_Disclaimer : Naruto belong to __ Masahi Kishimoto_

_Alternative Universe, Shou-ai, Maybe OOC, Typo(s).  
><em>

_Rated T+_

_Don't Like, Don't Read!  
><em>

.

_**Reason  
><strong>_

.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke?" teriak Naruto sambil menatap horror deretan masakan yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Sup krim tomat, cake tomat, acar tomat, sandwich tomat, udang tepung saus tomat, iga bakar bumbu asam, tak lupa jus dan buah tomat segar," dengan santai Sasuke mengabsen daftar menu makan malam mereka.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mendengar rentetan nama-nama masakan yang semuanya berbahan dasar tomat itu saja ia sudah ngeri sendiri, apalagi kalau harus memakannya. Ck, kenapa harus tomat sih? _Hell yeah_, sudah pasti itu karena tomat adalah buah favorit Sasuke. Buah aneh yang merah-merah, bulat, banyak bijinya, berair dan dengan rasanya yang asam.

"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan, Sasuke?" Naruto memastikan, sementara matanya tak berkedip memandang meja makan.

"Nope!" jawab Sasuke seraya menyendokkan sesuap sup krim tomat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yang benar saja. Kau minta aku makan semua makanan mengerikan ini? Itu tidak lucu, 'Suke!" gerutu Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu memakannya. Kalau kau tidak suka, ya tidak usah makan," ucap Sasuke yang terlihat dengan jelas berusaha menahan senyumnya.

'_Sial. Sasuke pasti sengaja melakukan ini untuk mengerjaiku. Gezz… jangan-jangan ini gara-gara acara menginap beberapa hari yang lalu? Saat itu, aku hanya menghidangkan semangkuk ramen sebagai makan malam kami. Err… untuk sarapan dan makan siang juga sih. Masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas ekspresi 'ga banget' yang ditunjukkan Sasuke saat melihat makanan kesukaanku itu._ _Apakah ini rencana balas dendam Sasuke padaku?' _runtuk Naruto dalam hati. Diliriknya Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga.

Menyadari tatapan itu, Sasuke balas menatap Naruto, "_What_?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau sengaja ya?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau ingin membalasku 'kan?"

_"What for?"_

"Ck, jangan main-main, Sasuke. Kau tahu betul aku tidak berniat mengerjaimu waktu itu. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, di rumahku memang cuma ada ramen?"

"_I know_."

_"So?"_

_"So what?_"

"Arrgggghhh! Kau membuatku gila, Sasuke!"

"Hnn."

Naruto mendelik. _Damn_! Sepertinya Sasuke serius ingin mengerjainya.

Kruuuk~

_Shit_! Naruto mengumpat lagi dalam hati. Perutnya sudah bernyanyi minta diisi. Benar-benar. Ia sangat benci situasi seperti ini. Diliriknya Sasuke yang tampak tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Senyum kemenangan—walau ia merasa tidak sedang bertanding apapun dengan Sasuke saat ini.

_Great_! Sasuke sukses mengerjainya kali ini. Ditatapnya makanan-makanan di meja—yang sebenarnya pasti enak, karena dimasak oleh koki-koki pilihan di rumah Sasuke—dengan jengkel. Menghela napas, ia membulatkan tekad. Apapun makanannya, suka atau tidak, harus ia makan! Baiklah, tidak perlu pilih-pilih makanan dalam situasi darurat—kelaparan—seperti ini.

"Oke. Aku akan makan," kata Naruto seraya mengambil udang tepung saus tomat dan meletakkannya ke dalam piring.

Seketika gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Dengan pandangan tak percaya ia melihat ke arah Naruto. Seolah tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Ia pun bertanya, "Apa kau bilang?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto menusuk tiga ekor udang dalam piringnya sekaligus, diangkatnya tepat di depan Sasuke, lalu ditelannya bulat-bulat.

Sasuke melotot menatap kelakuan Naruto. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas, ada kilat tidak suka di matanya.

"Kenapa kau makan, huh?" tanya Sasuke sensi.

"Kenapa? Aku lapar, 'Suke. Dan bukankah makanan-makanan ini memang disediakan untuk dimakan?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, jangan dimakan!" seru Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal.

Naruto tertawa, "Kenapa, 'Suke? Kenapa kau kelihatan kesal begitu, hm?" tanyanya jahil.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Jelas sekali ia menahan amarah.

"Sudahlah. Kau makan saja," Sasuke meletakkan sendok dan garpu di tangannya. Segera ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di meja makan.

"Kau tidak makan, Sasuke? Ini enak lho," goda Naruto, kali ini dicomotnya sepotong iga bakar bumbu asam.

Melengos, Sasuke tak mempedulikan kata-kata Naruto. Ia berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng minuman soda dingin dari sana.

"Jadi aku harus makan sendiri nih? Oke. Jangan marah ya kalau makanannya habis!"

"Ck, berisik!"

Mau tak mau Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke. Dibiarkannya Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi ditusuknya seekor udang dan ditelannya bulat-bulat. Ternyata udangnya enak, _tomato sauce_-nya begitu khas terasa di mulut. Makanan yang lain juga tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Iga bakarnya begitu lembut, dan bumbu asamnya meresap sampai ke dalam. Dalam masakan, kata-kata juga _don't judge a book by the cover_ berlaku juga ternyata. Naruto manggut-manggut sendiri mencicipi semua masakan yang ada di meja.

Sasuke membuka kaleng soda sambil melirik Naruto yang tengah asyik makan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya datar, kini terlihat menyimpan kekesalan. '_Bagaimana bisa dia makan selahap itu? Dan lagi, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku. Dasar, Dobe!_ _Aku yang tadinya berniat membuat Naruto kesal, kenapa malah sekarang aku sendiri yang jadi kesal seperti ini? Shit!'_ Sasuke meneguk habis isi kaleng, lalu meremas kaleng soda di tangannya.

Sementara itu Naruto diam-diam terus mengamati Sasuke yang berada di ruang keluarga. _'Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal padaku,'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Diambilnya jus tomat yang tersaji di meja makan, lalu diminumnya perlahan. Manis. Sepertinya dicampur dengan sedikit madu. Saat ingin meminum lagi jus di tangannya, tiba-tiba melintas sebuah pikiran iseng di kepalanya. Dengan senyum lebar, kembali diminumnya jus dalam gelas itu hingga tandas.

Setelah meletakkan gelas kosong di meja, Naruto segera berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya melirik sekilas melihat kedatangan Naruto. Ia sepertinya tidak peduli. Tidak, sebelum Naruto tiba-tiba menindih tubuhnya hingga terlentang pada sofa. Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Naruto membungkam bibir Sasuke yang ingin mengajukan protes. Terkejut, Sasuke meronta. Namun hanya sesaat, sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki mulutnya. Manis. Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Dia menyadari cairan apa yang kini ada di dalam mulutnya. Setengah memaksa, Naruto memperdalam ciumannya agar Sasuke menelan cairan itu. Mau tak mau, Sasuke akhirnya membiarkan cairan itu mengalir masuk ke tenggorokannya. Dengan agresif, Naruto menjilati cairan yang mengalir di sela-sela mulut mereka. Setelah memastikan cairan itu habis, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

Sedikit terengah karena kehabisan napas, Sasuke mendelik dan mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Apa-apaan kau, huh?" jarinya mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena ciuman Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Jus tomatnya pasti menjadi jauh lebih nikmat, bukan?"

"Cih! Menjijikkan tahu!" sembur Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto mengerenyit. "Benarkah? Padahal aku sangat menyukai rasanya."

Sasuke mendengus. Dalam hati, ia tak bisa menyangkal perkataan Naruto. Rasa jus tomat tadi memang jadi terasa lebih nikmat.

"Kau mau lagi, 'Suke?" goda Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Awas kalau kau berani!" desis Sasuke seraya memberikan _death glare. _

"Ahaha… Oke. Oke. Tidak akan kulakukan lagi," kata Naruto. _'Tapi tidak janji untuk lain kali,'_ sambung Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela napas. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa jus tomat hari ini. Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku mau makan lagi, temani aku makan ya," pinta Naruto. Sepertinya, mulai hari ini ia akan benar-benar menyukai tomat. Tomat yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada kejadian hari ini, pada Sasuke juga tentunya.

_OWARI _

_._

_._

_OMAKE _

Siang itu, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang _lunch _di café tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman-teman SMA mereka. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu sejak lulus. Karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul satu meja.

"Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu kalian di sini," kata Kiba.

"Ya. Benar-benar kebetulan," timpal Neji.

"Ya. Kita jadi bisa reunian 'kan?" kata Naruto senang.

"Ah iya, kau dapat salam dari Hinata, Naruto? Dia sepertinya masih menyukaimu sampai sekarang," ceplos Ino_ to the point_.

"Benarkah? Salam ba—Ough!" kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika dirasakannya kakinya terinjak seseorang. Diliriknya Sasuke yang diam-diam mendelik padanya.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura cemas.

"Haha… Iya, aku tak apa," senyum Naruto seraya melirik canggung pada teman-temannya.

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" interupsi dari pelayan café yang datang menanyakan pesanan menolong Naruto dari situasi 'bahaya'.

"Silahkan kalian duluan yang pesan," kata Kiba mempersilahkan.

"Jus tomat," kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali ya?" komentar Ino diiyakan oleh yang lain dengan tawa. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau suka tomat, Naruto?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang. Sekilas Naruto menyeringai, sementara Sasuke mendengus seraya memalingkan wajah. Hanya mereka yang tahu kenapa, dan sejak kapan Naruto jadi menyukai tomat.

.

( Aglaia Cherise, 300112 )

* * *

><p>AN : Fic yang iseng saya ketik karena tidak bisa tidur.

Tepat jam 03.00 saya menyelesaikan fic nista ini, sementara mata saya masih 100 watt dan belum ngantuk sama sekali. T.T

Padahal pukul 7 tepat nanti saya sudah harus di tempat kerja.

Sungguh. Lama-lama insomnia ini sangat merepotkan! #headbang

Yakk! Saya harus memaksa mata saya untuk istirahat sekarang.

Mind to RnR? Arigatou~


End file.
